


Hooked

by Harper44



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mofia, Some angst, ass eating, hooker link, mob boss rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44
Summary: Rhett McLaughlin is a mob boss in New York city. He indulges in rich luxuries including the occasional hooker. One of those hookers comes along and steals his cold, callous heart.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 150
Kudos: 91





	1. Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigTimeMoch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTimeMoch/gifts).



> This fic was prompted with the song "Off to the Races" by Lana Del Rey. Give it a listen for the vibe!

“You need a break, Boss,” says a voice from behind him. He knows it’s his right hand woman, Stevie. She’s the only other person who has free access to this room, well, except for the mystery person Rhett can sense is with her. 

Rhett doesn’t look up from his desk, “We lettin’ anyone in here now, Stevie? I’m sure she’s gorgeous cause you only get me the best, but pay her double and get out.” A hand lands on his shoulder that gradually slides down to his chest. 

“I don’t turn down double pay very easy,” the owner of the hand drawls in a southern accent, “But I really was hoping to get a piece of this.”

Putting down his pen, Rhett leans back in his chair, allowing the hand to slide down further. “Don’t pull shit like this again, Stevie,” Rhett warns. He hears her snicker. “I think we can still pay this man double. Be waiting for when I send him out, we can’t have a hooker wandering around. You can leave.”

Neither man moves until the door is well shut. Rhett removes the hand, prompting the guy to step back so he can turn to look at him. Stevie chose well. He’s tall, broad shoulders, slim waist, dark hair, and the bluest eyes Rhett has ever seen. Tight jeans hug his package and thighs, ill-fitting t-shirt pulled taut over his abdomen and collar bones. He’s good at his job, too, holding Rhett in a sultry gaze, tongue occasionally flicking over full pink lips. 

Stroking his beard, Rhett regards the man, legs spread wide to accommodate his growing hardness at the prospects of what this guy can do for him. “Name?” Rhett asks.

“Charlie,” he offers, “But I can go by anything for a man such as yourself.” He’s forced to raise his gaze as Rhett stands, emphasizing the power dynamics by looming over him and slowly backing him toward the wall. 

“Charlie will do just fine,” Rhett says, lifting a hand to his cheek and dragging his thumb over the hooker’s bottom lip. His other hand drifts down to grip his hip, quickly slipping under the shirt to get at smooth skin. Charlie doesn’t break eye contact when his back hits the wall, those blue eyes starting to mesmerize the taller man. 

“So, I made the cut where a gorgeous woman wouldn’t have,” Charlie observes, pointy canine coming out to bite at his lip.

Rhett leans in to kiss at his jaw, considering if he wants to answer. The truth is, he has a soft spot for southern accents and it’s been a while since he’s been with a man. They get to him in a different way than women do, so maybe that’s why he usually restrains himself. “Stevie knows me a little too well, I have a hard time turning away a blow job from a pretty boy,” Rhett husks into his neck, hand leaving Charlie’s hip to guide the hooker’s hand to his chest. 

“Well, I’ve never been given such a thorough background check in order to give a blow job, so you must have a valuable dick or valuable privacy,” Link jokes.

Pulling back to look him in the face, Rhett returns his smirk, “I might have to kill you after you’ve had my cock in your mouth.”

“Small price to pay,” Charlie says, gaze drifting to Rhett’s mouth and hand reaching for his belt. Rhett places both hands on his waist, sliding under his shirt and feeling him up, reveling in the goosebumps his touch raises. 

“Get on your knees for me, pretty boy,” Rhett says, hand caressing his ribs intentionally ghosting over a nipple. Charlie sinks down to his new position, hands resting on the outside of Rhett’s clothed thighs. He tilts his head back to renew eye contact, tongue sliding slowly over his lips. 

Smoothly, Rhett unbuckles his belt and unzips his fly, resisting the urge to palm himself as he pulls his underwear down just enough to free his erection. He swallows down a moan over the way Charlie looks hungrily at his cock, licking his lips again. Gripping the base, Rhett’s free hand threads itself into the guy’s hair, slightly hesitant to just shove it down his throat, but Charlie isn’t hesitant in the least. He presses a kiss to the tip, blue eyes wide and lifted to see the man above him. A shiver runs up Rhett’s spine at the hint of pleasure and he stops himself from forcing Charlie forward because he wants to see what else he’s going to do. 

The man on his knees kisses down the length and then backs up with strokes of his tongue, teasing and messy. Rhett’s grip tightens in his hair, pushing him forward slightly. Charlie takes the movement as impatience and wraps his lips around the head, sucking gently. Eyes locked on those lips around his dick, Rhett’s mouth falls open. Charlie looks up again, searching for eye contact as he sinks lower. A groan slips from Rhett’s throat in admiration of the soft heat of his mouth, tongue methodically exploring the ridges and veins of the underside as he takes him deeper. Before long, Charlie’s nose is in his pubic hair and he swallows around him, pulling the first real moan out of Rhett. 

He pulls all the way off before sinking back down, spit dribbling obscenely down his chin, eyes conveying innocence and confidence at the same time. Unable to hold back any more, Rhett thrusts shallowly into his mouth and Charlie takes it gladly, moaning around his dick. Hand tightening in his hair, Rhett ups the pace, chasing release, low sounds escaping his lips that he’s unable to stop. “Gonna come, baby,” Rhett warns, incapable of tearing his gaze from the mouth working around his cock. Charlie moans enthusiastically, not slowing in the slightest. The taller man’s free hand drifts down to his cheek, feeling the movement from the outside, eyes falling closed at the sensation. He shoves Charlie’s head down one more time and comes down his throat with a guttural moan. “Good boy,” Rhett murmurs as Charlie swallows it all.

Rhett finally releases his grip on his hair and replaces his clothing. Standing, Charlie runs his fingers through his hair, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Stepping over to his desk, Rhett hands him a tissue. “Thanks,” Charlie says, lips quirking up in a smile. 

Rhett doesn’t return it, instead he says, “As agreed, you will be paid double. Have a good evening.”

“You aren’t gonna kill me, Boss?” Charlie asks with a grin. 

“I don’t take much provocation,” Rhett warns.

Charlie’s grin only gets wider, “Then I’d better go, I can be pretty provocative.” He sends a wink Rhett’s way before turning to leave. Despite himself, Rhett’s eyes linger on Charlie’s slim waist and pert ass as he goes, taking one deep breath after the door is closed before getting back to work.


	2. Bright Blue Ripples

Rhett should have killed him. Ever since that afternoon a week ago, he can’t get those blue eyes off his mind. That’s why he usually sticks to women. It doesn’t take Stevie long to notice that he’s distracted. She wouldn’t dare tease, but she can practically do it with the looks she sends his way. 

Rhett knows his close friendship with his right hand woman is unusual. He’s had a couple people taken care of for assuming their relationship was sexual. He and Stevie got in the business together and they rose to the top together. He doesn’t trust anyone except for her. So, even though they maintain a professional relationship the majority of the time, it’s only because of their friendship that Rhett breaks down and calls her in the middle of the week for something wholly unprofessional. 

“Stevie, can you contact that hooker I saw last week and find out if he’s available Saturday afternoon?” he asks, straight to the point in a bored voice.

“Sure thing. This is pretty short notice, how much should I offer to get him to drop other appointments? Do you remember his name?”

“I don’t.” He does. “You can offer a little more than we paid him last time, but I probably shouldn’t break my bank for a hooker.”

“Agreed,” Stevie says, “And if he is unavailable?”

Rhett huffs, “Just make sure he’s available.”

“Yes, Boss.” He can’t see her face, but the smirk is in the tone of her voice.

Rhett is confident Charlie and the waiters will be the only people at the rooftop pool when he goes outside. He paid good money for it. So why is he nervous? He fidgets with the hem of his shirt as he stands before the double doors. His hair is down from its usual ponytail or bun, curly strands hanging loosely around his face. He’s confident in his physical attractiveness, he stays in shape, and it’s not like he has to impress a hooker who he’s paying. With a deep breath that resembles the habit he has before walking in to make an important deal, he emerges onto the pool deck. His eyes are drawn straight to his entertainment for the afternoon. Charlie is laid out on a pool lounger wearing red sunglasses and a tiny, white, barely-there swimsuit that leaves nothing to the imagination. Even from this distance, Rhett can tell his legs are shaved, but he left the chest hair which Rhett actually likes. Unlike some men he knows, Rhett enjoys reminders that he’s with a man instead of a woman. 

Just the sight renews Rhett’s surety and he strolls over to the man with a smirk. “Pulling out all the stops?” Rhett remarks.

Charlie grins something wicked, “You’re the one who wanted me again. Paid a pretty penny for me too. Your second in command really wants you to get laid, you must get grumpy ‘round the office.” He lifts his shades to make eye contact, bright blue eyes sparkling in the sun.

Rhett would usually have something to say to that kind of lip, but with this man he’s willing to play the game, settling into a lounger without comment. He signals for a waiter and orders two glasses of Black Cristal Champagne. “In my opinion, you’re the one pullin’ out all the stops,” Charlie says when he’s handed a glass. 

“I have a reputation to uphold,” Rhett says with a sigh, leaning his head back to bask in the sun.

“And yet you had your henchmen scour the city for a certain blue eyed hooker,” Link says, sipping his drink.

Cracking an eye open, Rhett turns his head to look at the man, admiring his profile before saying, “Don’t overestimate your significance.”

Charlie laughs, setting his champagne on the table and standing up, saying, “You don’t have to worry about that, Boss, I know my place.” He tosses his sunglasses down on the chair before taking a running leap into the pool. He throws his head back when it breaks the surface to get his hair out of his eyes. Rhett’s attention is drawn to the action and he’s met again with Charlie’s intense gaze. 

More slowly than his companion, Rhett stands up and sets down his glass. He peels off his shirt, smirking once it’s over his head and he finds Charlie’s eyes roaming over his chest. He opts for the stairs into the pool and Charlie scoffs, “Boring.” 

He waits in the middle of the pool as the taller man approaches, grin on his face and sparkle in his eyes. “I’ve had people killed for less than that,” Rhett tells him, hands fitting perfectly to his waist under the water.

Charlie tilts his head to the side like a curious dog, eyes just as wide with innocence, “You wouldn’t kill me yet, Boss, you haven’t gotten off.” He wraps his arms around Rhett’s neck, pressing their chests flush together and connecting his lips to Rhett’s shoulder.

“I’m not your boss, you know,” Rhett tells him as his own head tilts to the side, letting the man suck and lick up his neck. 

“Mm,” Charlie hums near his ear, “You’re right, usually I’m my own boss.” He nibbles on his earlobe, “You're paying, so you're my boss for now.”

Rhett’s hands slide down to cup his ass and Charlie takes that as an invitation to lift his legs around his waist, bringing their dicks together through the fabric of the swimsuits and pushing a harsh exhale from Rhett’s throat. “You can do whatever you want,” Charlie murmurs, still mouthing at the skin below his ear. “A man like you is used to that kind of power. You can fuck me good and hard,” the hooker says, “Oh, or I can fuck you, if you like.”

Rhett gives an incredulous laugh and Charlie pulls back to look at him, “You’d be surprised at all the big, powerful men who’ve hired me to rail them. I’d say I’m pretty good at it; ain’t a hooker for nothin’.” He sends a suggestive glance toward where their crotches meet and Rhett privately agrees with him. The little white swimsuit didn’t do anything to hide the fact that this guy really isn’t a hooker for nothing. 

“I don’t hate the idea of suckin’ you off again,” Charlie says with a wink, diving back in for the sensitive skin of his neck, “I’ve even had people hire me just to suck me off, but you don’t strike me as that kind ‘a man.” Their hips shift together in the water, subtly getting friction for their aching erections.

“Sounds like you have a lot of experience,” Rhett says, leaning in so he can take a turn on Charlie’s neck. 

He laughs, “If you’re lookin’ for a virgin, this ain't it.”

“Good thing I’m not, then,” Rhett says with a grin, hands coming back up to Charlie’s waist to lift him off. He pushes himself up out of the pool and returns to his lounger and champagne, eyes following Charlie as he floats on his back in the water, unashamed of the bulge straining his swimsuit. He gets out after several minutes, water dripping down his lean body fit for a porno and that damn swimsuit hanging obscenely low on his hips. He stands between the empty chair and Rhett, sipping his drink in consideration before taking up residence in Rhett’s lap. The tall man isn’t complaining in the slightest, especially with his cock nestled so close to that perfect ass. “Want anything to eat?” Rhett asks, leaning back to behold the vision in his lap who promptly meets his gaze with mischief in his eyes. 

“Oh, I might have a few suggestions,” Charlie says with a raised eyebrow, downing the rest of his champagne. 

Rhett chuckles, palming his ass, “You’re such a good slut.”

“Only for you, Boss,” he promises with a wink. Rhett halfway lifts him by his hips, urging him to straddle him instead. Charlie obeys smoothly, obviously delighted to be a little taller than Rhett in this position.

Rhett’s power comes in the form of organized crime, drugs, and money. He’s addicted to it and never relinquishes control. The man in his lap has power too, and it’s all sex. He’s the kind that straight men hire just for the thrill, the kind that can turn it on for anybody, the kind that plays every role in the book. Rhett admires him for his craft as he ruts slowly up into his ass, eyes locked with sparking sapphire ones. 

Charlie’s hands are on his shoulders with a smile on his face, head thrown back in pleasure as he grinds down on Rhett’s hardness. “Think you forgot a couple steps,” he says breathlessly. 

Hands squeezing his hips, Rhett chuckles, “I always have a plan.” He brings one hand around to Charlie’s front, ghosting a thumb over the exposed, ruddy head of his cock before hooking his fingers in the swimsuit and pulling it down further. “You’re downright lewd in this swimsuit, baby,” Rhett growls.

“Then take it off,” Charlie responds. Rhett removes it as much as he can in the current position with Charlie still moving on top of him. One of the smaller man’s hands dips down to the waistband of his swimsuit, pausing with ample opportunity for Rhett to tell him no, but he doesn’t, so Charlie takes out the Boss’s cock. 

Immediately, the hooker is moving in closer and Rhett wraps a hand around them both, spreading the remaining dampness and precum to make his strokes smooth. Charlie leans his head on Rhett’s shoulder, mouth finding skin and sucking to add to the pleasure. The man’s moans make Rhett harder than he’s ever been in his life and it isn’t long before he’s fucking desperately into his fist, gasping at how it feels to slide against Charlie’s considerable dick. 

“Fuck, Boss,” Charlie groans, tilting his head back as he comes over Rhett’s fist. 

“Damn, baby,” the taller man moans, following after him in orgasm. Charlie leans forward to rest their foreheads together and for a moment Rhett thinks the man is going to kiss him, but he pulls back as quickly as he had done it, taking Rhett’s messy hand in his. “Oh, fuck,” Rhett breaths as he brings the hand to his mouth and licks off both of their cum, sucking each finger clean. With a smirk directed at the taller man, he slides off his lap and removes his swimsuit the rest of the way while Rhett replaces his own. 

The hooker walks toward the pool and Rhett catches him throwing a wink over his shoulder at a waiter and rolls his eyes. He only joins Charlie in the water for a moment before he gets out to dry off. “You’re welcome to stay and swim as long as you like. Proper payment will be arranged,” Rhett tells him, looking down at the guy who’s resting his chin on his arms on the side, eyes back to being impossibly wide and innocent. 

“Have a good evening, Boss,” Charlie calls after him as he goes back inside.


	3. Do What I Want

The only reason Rhett has been able to keep himself from hiring Charlie again is because he’s been having some business issues. Bridge of his nose pinched between his fingers, he groans before Stevie even says anything when she enters the office.

“Time to go, Boss,” she says with a laugh. Ever since Charlie had made it sexual, he won’t ever hear anyone calling him “Boss” the same way again. He greets his bodyguards, Chase and Alex, with a curt nod, folding himself into the car with them. 

His nose wrinkles in distaste as they step out at the club. He doesn’t know why Rossi insists on meeting him here, it’s in poor taste. Maybe it’s because the man is practically bleeding cash right now and he can’t afford anything else. With that thought, a smirk makes its way onto Rhett’s face and he takes a deep breath before walking in. The club is loud, but they have a luxury private area reserved. Rhett isn’t worried about getting what he wants tonight, so his mood sits on the edge of bored and irritated. Rossi has beautiful women on either side of him and he offers the same accommodations to Rhett, but he declines. He doesn’t plan on being here long and he might prefer a man anyway. 

Sitting through Rossi’s insufferable small talk, Rhett’s eyes roam around the room, gauging people and their motivations just for fun. He comes close to being startled when a familiar body catches his eye. Rhett watches for several minutes before silently confirming to himself that it is indeed Charlie. The man is wearing a silvery shirt that’s cinched tight with a black corset and black pants that make his legs look slender and long. He’s just as good at dancing as he is at being sexy; it comes naturally to his body, rolling his hips and showing off his ass. Rhett forces himself to look at Rossi occasionally, but his attention remains on Charlie, who apparently he can’t get enough of.

It’s half an hour of on and off staring before Charlie senses someone looking at him and he turns his attention toward the private lounge. Those blue eyes manage to pierce Rhett from across the room as he stalks over and he quickly looks away. To the detriment of Rhett’s focus, Charlie is permitted entrance to the area and his hand is immediately sliding over Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett’s going to have to lecture Chase and Alex about letting anyone touch him without his permission, even hookers. 

“The big boys are sortin’ out the money, I see,” Charlie says with a smirk in Rossi’s direction. “I’d be happy to relieve your stress when this meeting is done, Boss,” Charlie mutters in Rhett’s ear.

“I’m working, leave me,” Rhett growls under his breath.

“Didn’t look like you were working from over there,” he pouts as he removes his hand. 

“I am not going to hire you tonight,” Rhett says firmly. It’s enough to make Charlie give up and he walks away without making any advances on Rossi. With distractions cleared, Rhett finishes up his business with ease, suffering through a bit more conversation before excusing himself. 

He’s so ready to get out of there and his hand is on the handle of the car door when a familiar voice rings out from an alley nearby, “If you ain’t payin’, I ain’t puttin’ out, jackass!” Rhett is immediately headed toward the alley, Alex and Chase close behind. The familiar sound of fist-to-skin reaches his ears. “What the fuck, man!?”

Then Rhett is yanking the attacker off by the back of his collar, spinning him around to punch him square in the face, effectively knocking him out. Chase and Alex arrive behind him, waiting for instruction. A wide eyed Charlie stands plastered against the wall, lip bleeding. His shock quickly melts away to reveal his usual persona, “Thought you weren’t hirin’ me tonight, Boss.”

Rhett shakes out his hand, giving the hooker an unreadable look. “Still not,” he says, “Chase, take him home. Alex, lets go.” He turns his back on the smaller man’s sputtering protests with a sigh. 

Later that night, Rhett is back in his office with his head in his hands. He does need a stress reliever, but there’s no way he’s calling Charlie again, especially after tonight. Stevie knocks as she opens the door, “Boss, Chase wants to see you about taking the hooker home?”

Chucking at her confusion, he says, “Send him in.” 

Soon enough, Chase is standing in front of him, paper clutched in his hand, “Sorry to bother you, Boss, I wasn’t sure how important this would be to you… Link sent a message for you if you would like to read it or I can throw it away.”

“Link?”

Chase’s eyebrows furrow, nervous that Rhett doesn’t know who he’s talking about. “Um, the hooker you told me to take home... It was quite the feat, honestly, he was convinced he could still work after getting punched in the face,” Chase says. 

“I don’t know him by that name,” Rhett mumbles, searching through his memory for when Charlie introduced himself.

“I’m sure we can look him up, Boss, would you like the note or not?” Chase says, holding out a folded up piece of paper.

Rhett leans back in his chair, considering. “Read it to me,” he finally says.

Letting out a nearly imperceptible sigh, Chase unfolds the paper and reads it aloud in a bored voice. _“If you think you’re doing me some kind of service or being my savior from the hooker life, you’re dead wrong, asshole. If you ever want to fuck me like I know you’re dying to, you’re going to run into some steep prices. Mind your business selling crack and I’ll mind mine railing the most powerful men in the city. I don’t include you in that anymore, Boss.” _With a long-suffering expression, Chase folds the paper back up, “Boss, Is that all you need?”__

__Rhett chuckles, “Look that guy up, will you? He goes by Link and Charlie. You can go.” Chase nearly runs out of the room and Rhett laughs to himself that he actually read that. He fits the new nickname with the person. _Link. _He’s even more fiery than Rhett thought, brave enough or stupid enough to taunt a mob boss and know he’ll get away with it too. He texts Chase and asks him to find out about the hooker’s living accommodations. If Rhett’s going to work his way back into the guy’s good graces in order to fuck him like he does want to, he’s going to have to sweeten him up first.___ _


	4. Facing Time at Rikers

Rhett isn’t looking forward to meeting with Olivia Gold. She’s soaked with new power and fresh money, unpredictable and dangerous. She claims she has profit to offer and Rhett has been bored, sending Charlie money anonymously and restraining himself from trying to hire him for an evening. Chase’s probing into the hooker’s background had revealed that he makes some money, but his living accommodations are lackluster. If anything, Rhett just wants to make one guy’s life better by helping him out. He resolves to never tell the man that the money came from him if he ever sees him again. 

He steps out of the car and tilts his head back to look up at the tall hotel, more impressed with this than he was with the club. He prefers classy venues for professional conversations. He and Chase are taken to the penthouse at the top and led all the way through the luxurious interior onto a balcony with a view of the city.

Olivia Gold is seated at a table laden with food and next to her sits the last man Rhett expected to see today. Charlie lounges casually in the patio chair, leg propped on his knee, head tilted slightly toward the woman. Her hand rests on the back of his neck, red nails scraping gently through his hair. When he looks up at Rhett, his eyes hold no recognition. So he’s a better actor than Rhett thought. And he’s more than a simple hooker, he’s available for higher profile jobs too. Rhett swallows down a flair of jealousy that he has no right to feel and reaches across the table to shake Gold’s hand. 

“Good to meet you, Rhett McLaughlin, I’ve heard plenty about you,” she says, words crisp and clear. Rhett takes a seat and his eyes flit over to Charlie despite himself. “I hope you don’t mind if my, ah, friend, Charles, stays?”

Rhett makes intentional eye contact with the man this time, challenging him with his gaze. Charlie— Charles— doesn’t budge, and that’s enough of a challenge for Rhett, “I don’t mind.” So, the man has three names now. Chase probably found out his full name the other night, but Rhett didn’t ask for it. With tremendous mental effort, Rhett focuses on the conversation at hand, tactfully finding out what he can get from Gold and blocking out the way her hand absentmindedly remains on Charlie, his neck, thigh, arm, knee. So maybe Rhett didn’t completely block it out. 

By the time they’re done, Rhett is satisfied but strung out. Gold really does have some things to offer him, but his mind is racing to figure out who he should kill for Charlie being there. All he can come up with is Charlie himself and the fact that the man gives him a sly smirk as Rhett is leaving doesn’t help anything. 

He hires a dark haired, blue eyed woman that night to pleasure him. Stevie doesn’t comment, but she gives Rhett a look that he hates. 

For the next few days, he’s distracted worse than ever, until he hits a breaking point and calls Chase. Without preamble, the moment he picks up, Rhett is saying, “Chase, send someone to make it clear to Gold that she'd better not hire Charlie ever again or I will end her career in this business before it has started.”

“Yes, Boss,” is all the reply Chase has to utter. 

That doesn’t make him feel as good as he thought it would, mind still flashing him images of her hand in his hair, her mouth on his, her leg between his thighs. Logically, Rhett knows he’s being unreasonable. Sex is the man’s job. He’s been with countless people, Rhett probably being one of the less memorable of them. But there’s something about Charlie being with this woman who has only recently made her place in Rhett’s world that lights something in him. 

“Boss, we have a problem,” Stevie says, rushing into his office. Rhett sits up straight, worried it has something to do with his trivial errand for Chase. It doesn’t, to his relief, but he is going to have to go get some guys out of jail. 

He sighs as he steps onto Rikers Island with Stevie by his side. He holds his head high, using his height to his advantage, and thinking about other stuff he has to do today while he goes through the motions, that is until a familiar shouting reaches his ears. “I’m not supposed to be here, this is a mistake! I’m tellin’ you honestly, I didn’t have shit on me!” Rhett makes eye contact with the man as he passes the interrogation room, observing the open door as a sign they don’t perceive him as a threat. Charlie goes beet read when he sees Rhett, for the first time in their short relationship avoiding his eyes. 

“I’ll call and get the hooker’s bail posted,” Stevie says with an eye roll, too familiar with her boss’s soft spots. Rhett doesn’t object. 

The whole event is pretty much out of his mind when he gets back late that evening, so that’s why he’s shocked to find someone in his office when he opens the door. Charlie is sitting cross-legged on his desk, wearing short shorts, a crop top, and combat boots, messing around on his phone. He doesn’t even look up when Rhett enters. “What the hell are you doing in here?” Rhett shouts.

Charlie shrugs, not answering until he’s finished whatever he was doing and sets down his phone. He leans back on his hands, infuriating smirk on his face, “Stevie likes me.”

Rhett huffs a breath out of his nose, slamming the door shut and approaching the hooker. “What do you want?” he asks, sharp tone to his voice that has set even the most powerful men on edge. 

Charlie doesn’t look anything but comfortable. “Leave me alone, man,” he says simply, the honey that usually coats his voice evaporated, “Sure, you were better ‘n most of the people who hire me, but it’s a job. I don’t wanna be wrapped up in all the mafia mess. I’ve slept with most of the top people and now that you’ve made some kind ‘a claim on me, I’ve already received threats.”

“Shit,” Rhett says under his breath. 

Charlie laughs, “I’m used to all kinds of stuff, spent some time in LA, but I don’t mess with the power dynamics of the mob. Most of ‘em are good lays, though.” 

Rhett rolls his eyes when he winks. Lightly smacking Charlie’s thigh with the back of his hand, Rhett says, “Get off my desk.”

“Don’t wanna,” he counters.

“Scoot over or something, I’m trying to save your life,” Rhett growls, grabbing a notepad from under his leg and pulling out his phone. 

“I don’t need savin’,” Charlie says, moving to the edge of the desk. Rhett has a seat and starts making phone calls, avoiding the other man’s eyes. He finds his attention on Charlie’s legs and he thinks to himself that he doesn’t really mind having something nice to look at while he’s working. Charlie looks on with an amused smile as Rhett shouts into the phone to several people, throwing out all kinds of threats. At last, he tosses his phone down with a sigh, strands of hair loose from his bun hanging by his face. Leaning forward, Charlie perches his chin on his fist and says, “Looks like the mob boss has a soft spot for the hooker.”

Shaking his head, Rhett stands to go over to the couch, sitting down with a sigh, silently bemoaning his own stupidity. He shoots off a text and then leans his head back and closes his eyes. “You not gonna tell me to get out now that I’m all taken care of?” Charlie asks, voice much closer than the desk now. Rhett feels his weight settle nearby on the couch, but he doesn’t open his eyes. 

“What’s your real name, Charlie?”

Charlie lets out a surprised laugh at the question before falling silent. “It doesn’t fit my profession, that’s for sure,” he finally says, “Charles Lincoln Neal the Third.”

“Impressive,” Rhett remarks with a smirk.

He can practically hear him roll his eyes, “Hooker name is Charlie, obviously.” There’s a pause where Rhett feels him lean closer, “Or whatever you want it to be, Boss.”

“Not your boss right now,” Rhett reminds him, opening his eyes to meet Charlie’s blue ones that are very close by this point. “I’m not gonna hire you tonight, either,” he says, standing to go to the liquor cabinet. “You can go if you like. I did order pizza and contrary to popular belief, I’m not totally callous, so I’ll share if you stay. Bacardi? I like to mix mine with cranberry juice.”

Charlie looks at him wide-eyed from the couch, shocked at the invitation, trying to decide if it’s worth it to stay when he could go out and make some money. He thinks long enough for Rhett to mix his drink and gaze at the hooker over the rim of his glass. “I’ll take a Bacardi with coke,” Charlie says at last, relaxing back into the couch. 

Rhett mixes his drink in silence, not speaking again until the other man has his drink and they’re both seated on the couch. “You can call me Rhett for the evening,” the taller man offers, “So, what should I call you?”

Charlie takes a sip from his glass, and though he’s still wearing a crop top and ridiculously short shorts, his hooker persona is ebbing away, “Nice to meet you, Rhett. My name is Link.”

Rhett smiles, “Nice to meet you, Link.”


	5. Fire of His Loins

Two people now have unrestricted access to Rhett’s office aside from him. Link is flaky and unpredictable, but Rhett has gathered that he comes by on slow nights. He’ll spend the first fifteen to thirty minutes flirting and teasing and then give up and stay. Sometimes Rhett can chat, but sometimes not and he’s always surprised when Link stays and lounges on the couch anyway, some days even working on his laptop. Occasionally, Rhett has to tell him to leave, but he’s never perturbed about it, usually making his exit with a wink or a shake of his hips. 

After several weeks of this, Rhett is getting curious. He hasn’t paid Link to spend time with him since that afternoon at the pool. He still sends money to Link anonymously, too. His attraction hasn’t waned, but his need for power in the relationship has grown, so he refuses to hire Link on the nights he hangs out. It makes Rhett feel that he still has some sense of control in the dynamic. Every week, Rhett expects him to be gone, but he still comes back late on a Tuesday night or he’s waiting for him on a Thursday afternoon. The crime boss expects to become bored of him, but he never does. They slowly get to know each other and Rhett just likes him more and more, so that’s what pushes him to a breaking point.

He’s had an absolutely crappy day. So many things have gone wrong. He got lip from a new guy and Alex is injured and he has to set up another meeting with Rossi. With his hand on the door knob of his office, he decides if Link is inside, he’s going to tell him to go away for good. They know each other too well now for this to continue and Rhett refuses to be lured into finally fucking him. 

That whole plan goes out the window when he opens the door. Link is sitting on his desk, legs spread wide with only a mid thigh-length skirt to cover them. He stares at Rhett, wide-eyed in surprise at his abrupt entrance, hand threaded in his hair. “Hey, Boss,” he says, immediately wary of the tall man’s mood. 

The words ‘get out’ are on the tip of Rhett’s tongue, but he can’t bring himself to say it. His eyes drift down miles of smooth, tan legs, blood already rushing south at the sight. He’s been too close in proximity to this man for too long without taking what he wants. “How much?” Rhett says instead, kicking the door shut before he walks forward, hands reaching for Link’s hips and mouth connecting with his neck. 

“I- Oh! What?” Link breathes, still trying to catch up. 

The spaghetti strap of Link’s top slips down his shoulder as Rhett nips at his sharp collar bone, “I’m about to fuck you over this desk and I’ll pay you generously as long as you’re okay with that.”

“Yes! Oh, fuck yes,” Link moans, tinge of victory in his voice as he brings a hand up to cup the back of Rhett’s neck. The big man growls in response, biting at a nipple through the thin shirt, hand sliding up Link’s thigh. His fingertips find lace at his hip and he pulls back in surprise. Link grins wickedly, “Afternoon’s customer had some specific requests.” His fingers trail down Rhett’s shirt, “Didn’t get me off, though, so I’m hoping your big dick can help with that, Boss.”

Rhett is convinced that smile is sin and he has the urge to kiss it away. Instead, he lifts Link off the desk onto his feet and turns him around, reaching for the hem of the skirt. He bunches it up around his waist and doesn’t even try to stop the groan that comes out at the sight of Link’s ass framed with lace. Almost on instinct, Rhett drops to his knees behind the man. “Hold your skirt up for me, baby.” Link takes over the task as Rhett leans forward and licks a stripe up his ass cheek, causing Link to moan in surprise. “These are pretty, but they need to go,” Rhett murmurs for Link’s benefit, stripping the underwear down his legs. Link’s cock hands heavy in front of him. Hands on the inside of his thighs, Rhett prompts him to spread his legs wider. 

Digging his thumbs into the soft skin of his ass, Rhett spreads his cheeks and lets out a moan that’s closer to a whimper at the sight of Link’s puckered hole. The man above him chuckles at the sound, but it quickly dissolves into a long moan as Rhett leans forward and starts working with his tongue, no hesitation. Link’s head thumps onto the surface of the desk and he pushes his ass out more, muttering breathlessly, “Haven’t had this done for me in a while. Oh, shit,” he gasps once Rhett’s tongue prods it’s way inside. The man on his knees doesn’t care about getting messy, spit dripping into his beard, working at it even harder after Link’s comment. He doesn’t stop until Link is panting out whimpers and pushing himself back on Rhett’s face, desperate to get his tongue deeper. 

Standing, Rhett pushes a hand into Link’s hair, pressing his cheek lightly into the desk to get him to stay there. He rounds the desk on the side where Link can see him, counting on the fact that his bulge is prominent because it sure feels like it. Those blue eyes watch every move he makes while he’s in Link’s field of vision and Rhett pointedly doesn’t meet his gaze. He retrieves a condom and lube before taking his place back behind Link.

The smaller man jerks when lube is drizzled down his crack and then shivers when he hears Rhett’s fly being unzipped. “Wanna hear how much you like it, baby,” Rhett says, leaning over Link’s back and letting him feel his dick slide up his crack, “Let my employees know who’s in charge here.”

“Fuck me, Boss, I won't disappoint,” Link growls best he can with his face pressed into the desk. He lets out a long and low moan as Rhett pushes in, already moving back for more. Rhett grabs his waist to hold him still, continuing his slow thrust until he’s all the way in. “Don’t be gentle, it ain’t my first time, Boss,” Link taunts, next breath shoved from his lungs by Rhett’s sharp thrust. “Fuck,” Link whines as the tall man sets up a brutal pace.

“Baby, you’re so tight. Wouldn’t have any clue you’re a fucking slut,” Rhett grunts.

Link laughs through a moan in response to that. He tucks the skirt into the waistband so he can reach out and grab the opposite side of the desk, immediately white-knuckling it. “Boss, I know you can fuck me harder ‘n that,” Link groans, jeer coloring his voice. He gets what he wants: Rhett shifts to change the angle, thrusts reaching deeper now. “Ah! Fuck, you’re so big,” Link whines, drool smearing over the surface of the desk, “So much bigger than the last guy. Fuck me so good, Boss.”

Rhett growls at the mention of the other man, comment lighting up an irrational streak of jealousy and pride. He grips his hips, positive he’ll leave bruises. Leaning over Link’s back, he swipes his tongue up the shell of his ear, “I’ll always be the best at fucking you.” 

“Prove it,” Link slurs, immediately keening high and loud when Rhett slaps his ass. 

He slides an arm under Link’s chest and pulls him up flush with his body, making Link gasp at the new angle. He mouths at the side of Link’s neck, exposed where his head lolls back on Rhett's shoulder. “Wish I had you all to myself,” he confesses as he wraps a hand around Link’s dick to stroke him in time with his thrusts. 

“Me too,” Link breathes, sex-drunk admission making Rhett thrust into him even harder. “Fuck, Boss, shit. Shit!” Link shouts as he fucks himself between Rhett’s fist and dick.

Rhett licks at his pulse point, “Come for me, Link.” 

He does with a gasp and a shout, clenching down on Rhett’s cock with a shutter which sends a shock of pleasure through the taller man that mingles with the fear he’s feeling at his slip of the tongue. Rhett lays him carefully back down on the desk, smoothing his hands over his lower back. “Use me however you like,” Link says, throwing a grin over his shoulder at his partner before resting his head on the surface, blissed out. It doesn’t take long for Rhett to reach the previous pace again and he doesn’t last much longer fucking Link’s loose hole. He groans as he fills the condom, smiling at Link’s contented responding moan. 

Rhett only allows himself a moment of reprieve before he pulls out and ties off the condom, tucking himself back into his pants. With surprisingly gentle movements, he pulls Link’s panties back up his legs and fixes his skirt, earning a confused look from the smaller man. Rhett doesn’t meet his eyes, just guides him to sit down on the couch with a glass of water as he wipes off the desk. Link remains in confused silence as Rhett sits down and begins working, sex-loosened strands of hair brushing over his ears. 

“Have a good night, Boss,” Link murmurs as he leaves. Rhett doesn’t look up until his back is turned, eyes on Link’s swaying hips until he’s obscured from view.


	6. Slipping on My Red Dress

Rhett hates the way he feels when Link doesn’t show up at all during the next week, but he holds to his promise to himself and doesn’t hire him again. He got what he thought he wanted. He also has bigger things to worry about, like how he’s downright dreading another meeting with Rossi. The guy has been getting under his skin recently and Rhett is just done with him, quite frankly. 

He walks into that stupid club with his shoulders back and chin up, confident in his power. As usual, Rossi has a couple of women on either side of him, but Rhett has to look again after he sits in order to realize his assumption was wrong. 

Link sits on Rossi’s left, legs crossed and back straight, barely covered in a strappy red dress, bright color on his lips that looks too good to be legal. Good thing Rhett deals in the illegal. He meets Rhett’s eyes without emotion, but the tall man doesn’t do as well masking his expression. “See something you want?” Rossi asks.

Turning his attention to the large man, Rhett scowls, “I’m here to do business.” The way Rossi touches Link through their conversation is infuriating and obviously intentional. Rhett was so stupid to let anyone know he was attatched to Link in any way and now he’s paying for it. Link is mostly silent, rarely looking at Rhett and not responding to Rossi in any way. It’s different from how he was with Gold. On that occasion, he happily fulfilled his role, but as this meeting goes on, Rhett begins to get the sense that he really doesn’t want to be here. It’s likely Rossi offered a handsome sum for the job and Link would have been stupid to turn it down. 

The crime boss’s skin is crawling by the time their deal is complete. Rossi’s hand is climbing higher and higher up Link’s leg and Rhett knows it’s the man’s job, but he refuses to watch it any longer. If he doesn’t get out of here soon, he’s going to order Chase to shoot Rossi in the head. 

Standing, Rossi shakes his hand. “I’m surprised you restrained yourself, sitting there watching someone else play with your toy,” he smirks.

Rhett opens his mouth for some ill advised reply, but Link beats him to it, “Shut the fuck up.”

Rossi immediately rounds on him and slaps him across the face, “What did you just say to me, boy?” Link doesn’t even have time to back away before Rhett is grabbing Rossi by the collar and punching him in the jaw. All the body guards are on them in an instant.

“You will pay for that,” Rossi growls, hand holding his face.

Rhett turns away without a word, looking for Link, but he’s already gone. When Rhett steps out onto the sidewalk, it’s pouring rain and he looks around desperately into the night. Spotting a flash of red, he runs after it. 

“What the fuck do you want from me?” Link shouts the moment Rhett catches up to him, walking impressively fast in the heels he’s wearing. The rain has already soaked through his dress, most likely making him freezing, but he doesn’t show it.

“Are you okay?” Rhett asks, restraining himself from reaching out to grab him.

“To hell with ‘okay’!” Link says, throwing his hands up as they turn onto a quieter street. “I’m an idiot, I never should have stayed with you when you weren’t payin’. Moving back to LA would be easier than sortin’ out this mess. It’s one thing to personally know a client, it’s another thing when he’s the most powerful crime boss in the damn city!”

“Stop walking for a minute,” Rhett says, pushing dripping wet strands of hair from his face. 

“Why don’t you just grab me and have your way, promisin’ triple pay or some shit,” Link counters, not slowing in the slightest. 

“I’ve made some stupid moves too, okay?” Rhett says, desperate for the first time in a long while, “I never should have hired you a second time and I never should have let you stay around. The people I care about always get hurt and I shouldn’t have let it come to that.”

That does bring Link to a stop. He halts in the middle of an alley, rain still pouring down. Rhett stops up short, heart pounding in his throat. Slowly, Link looks up to meet his eyes, “You care ‘bout me?”

Rhett draws in a sharp breath, taking in the sopping hair drooping on his forehead, lipstick smeared across his mouth, and eyes bright blue even in the dim lighting. “Against my better judgement,” Rhett admits. 

To his surprise, Link throws his head back and laughs, long and loud and a little bit insane. Once he’s recovered, he says with a wide smile still on his face, “You’ve got to be ridiculous.” Link searches his face for the truth. “I. Am. A. Hooker,” he snarls forcefully, punctuating each word by poking his chest. “I’m thirty-six years old, hiring myself out as a twink, tryin’ ta scrape through college, which I should have done years ago instead ‘a drugs ‘n shit.” He laughs again, “I was at your office for wi-fi, _Boss _, flirtin’ to see if I could get a little cash. A job like that,” he jerks his thumb back toward the club, “Should have been a piece of cake for me, but with you sittin’ there all-all...” Link groans in frustration, gesturing vaguely up and down to Rhett. “I’ve broken my own rules, so I guess I’m not cut out for this anymore. I’ll work at fuckin’ McDonald’s or some shit. There’s no question ‘bout one thing, though, I’ll never manage to be some damn proper boyfriend. Not worth enough for that.”__

__Avoiding his eyes, Link turns to walk away, but this time Rhett does grab his arm and spin him back around, “Link, wait.” The smaller man levels a withering glare at him, but Rhett pushes through, “Look, this may sound impossible coming from me. I don’t let people in. Ever. But I like you. I’m only a year older than you, man. We like the same music and we both love movies and we have the same sense of humor. My life is a lonely and dangerous one. Go work at McDonald’s or keep being a hooker, but I’m asking you as a friend to give me another chance. Let me show you that I don’t just want you as some boyfriend or for sex. I can do better on watching out for your safety and I’d be happy to pay for your college.”_ _

__All the tension and fight goes out of Link’s body, seeking honesty in Rhett’s gaze when he asks, “How you gonna start?”_ _

__“Let me take you to my place and make you dinner,” Rhett says, taking off his soaking wet suit jacket and draping it over Link’s shivering shoulders for all the good it does. He nods numbly and lets Rhett lead him home._ _


	7. Tell Me You Want Me

The image of Link curled up on his couch in one of his old t-shirts and a pair of his sweatpants, holding a hot cup of tea, is so painfully domestic, Rhett has to fight off the impulse to sabotage it. He stands over the stove, tending a pot of spaghetti noodles, using the heat from it to warm himself since he hasn’t changed clothes yet. He practically shoved Link into a hot shower once they got to Rhett’s apartment since his teeth were chattering so badly. 

“Feeling better?” Rhett asks.

“A little,” Link murmurs, “It takes more scrubbing than that to get certain people off of me.”

He wants to ask how thoroughly Link scrubbed after every time he touched him, but instead he strains the pasta in silence. Since sitting at the table seems overly formal at this point, Rhett brings their spaghetti to the couch. They talk about everything except their current situation. 

“What major are you going for?” Rhett asks.

“Business,” Link says, “Figured I should get a degree so I’d be able to get a decent job once I’m not attractive enough to do my current work.”

“Can’t see you ever becoming unattractive, but probably a smart move,” Rhett says, setting his empty bowl on the coffee table.

Link gives a courtesy laugh before putting down his bowl and curling further into himself. After several long minutes of silence, he meets Rhett’s eyes, “Did you mean the things you said? When we were standin’ in the rain?”

“I don’t regret getting to know you. I did mean it when I said I still want to be friends and I want to help you pay for college,” Rhett says, taking measured breaths. It’s been a long time since he’s had a conversation like this with someone.

Link regards him with scepticism, “Even if I don’t have sex with you?”

Nodding quickly, Rhett says, “Of course.”

A small smile lifts the corner of Link’s mouth and he leans forward, “And what if I do wanna have sex with you? In a setting where you ain’t payin’?”

“I’d be okay with that,” Rhett says, eyes darting to his lips against his will, “As long as you start believing that you are worth enough to be a real boyfriend.”

That stops Link in his tracks, “What?”

Rhett swallows, thinking through his offer, trying to word it so he doesn’t ruin this fragile relationship. “My offer to remain friends and pay for your classes still stands. I think it’s a good idea for you to get your degree, hell, I don’t even have a college degree, but I’d be honored to have you as my boyfriend too. Never have to work another day in your life.”

Link slumps back into the couch to consider, going through the pros and cons as shown by his facial expressions. Rhett can’t help the smile that creeps onto his face at the sight. He can’t believe he ever thought he could fuck this man out of his system. He was here to stay the first time his hand touched Rhett’s shoulder. 

At last, Link looks back over at him, fire in his eyes that Rhett recognizes. He slowly moves toward the bigger man, eyes tactfully flitting between his gaze and his lips. “Ya know, it’s kinda a hooker’s dream to be the mob boss’s partner,” Link says with a smirk, drunk on how much power he knows he holds over Rhett just by flipping a switch, “Take me to bed, Boss, show me the sincerity in that cold heart ‘a yours.”

Rhett smiles, true and genuine, resting his hand on Link’s cheek. The smaller man leans into it, for the first time real honesty shining through his sensual aura; trusting. Rhett doesn’t intend to disappoint. Like he’s wanted to for weeks now, he finally leans in to kiss him, slow and gentle and candid. Those lips are exactly as soft and sweet as Rhett thought they’d be. Link crawls into his lap without breaking the kiss, wrapping his arms around Rhett’s neck. 

When they finally come up for air, they rest their foreheads together, smiles on their faces. “Thought I lost you after last week,” Rhett admits, closing his eyes just to feel the man in his arms. 

Link’s fingers run absentmindedly through his beard and he hums, “Yeah, Rossi hired me the next day ‘n I wasn’t gonna be able to look you in the eye anyway. Like I said earlier, I’d broken my own rule.”

Eyes fluttering open, Rhett asks, “What rule?”

“Don’t fall for a client,” Link whispers like it’s forbidden, pressing small kisses to Rhett’s mouth. “I convinced myself it’d be fine, that it was okay for me to know you love Lionel Richie and that you’re from North Carolina and that you hate cats, as ironic as that is for a mob boss.” Rhett barks a laugh at that. “But then you fucked me so good and said you wanted me all to yourself and I was too ready to give myself to you. And then you said my name instead of baby and all I knew how to do was run.” 

“I ran too,” Rhett whispers against his lips, soaking up his confession like it’s water given to a dehydrated man. “And I guess I broke my own rule. Don’t fall for a hooker.” One arm around Link’s waist and the other holding the back of his neck, Rhett pulls him in close like he’ll slip away at any moment. 

“What wretched sinners we are,” Link chuckles against his mouth. 

Rhett kisses his breath away before he responds, “I wouldn’t change it.” Scooping Link up, Rhett carries him to the bedroom, quickly climbing on top of him in bed to get at his lips again. The two men delight in exploring each other’s mouths, thankful that they have all the time in the world tonight. Link slowly works Rhett’s shirt buttons open, hands getting at his toned chest. The taller man’s own hands splay over Link’s ribcage, sneaking up to brush over his nipples. It isn’t long before both shirts are removed and Rhett is kissing and licking down Link’s chest, the man’s moans going straight to his cock. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Rhett breathes against his hip bone, swiping his tongue along the waistband of his pants.

Link giggles, hand gentle on Rhett’s cheek, “Sure.”

Rhett looks up, fingertips still dancing over the smaller man’s skin. “You don’t believe me?” he asks.

Shrugging one shoulder, Link says, “I had to stop believin’ things people said to me a long time ago, some sorta self preservation. But you can take my word as gospel, Rhett…” He guides him up for a sloppy kiss, “I’ve had to say a lotta things to a lotta people, but you truly are the most attractive man I’ve ever seen.” Link reaches up to tug out his hair band, letting his locks fall loose.

Fingers slipping beneath Link’s waistband, Rhett spreads kisses over his jaw, saying, “You probably shouldn’t stroke this ego too much.”

“Alright, then, I’ll stroke somethin’ else,” Link says with a grin, reaching down to cup Rhett’s bulge through his jeans, making the bigger man’s breath hitch.

“I know my job is all about lying and deception,” Rhett murmurs as he works his way back down Link’s body, “But I will never lie or exaggerate when I tell you how attractive you are.” His breath is hot on Link’s now exposed dick, drawing a whimper out of him. His hand tightens in Rhett’s hair when he takes the head in his mouth, timidly sucking. Soon, Rhett’s bobbing his head up and down, but Link pulls him back up for a kiss before shoving him to the side so he can get at undoing Rhett’s pants. 

Finally, they’re both unclothed and Link is straddling Rhett’s thighs, hands and mouth wandering over his broad chest. He kisses down to the v of his hip, running his tongue over a scar that blemishes the skin there. He brushes his fingers over it, asking, “How’d you get this?”

“Shootout. Grazed by a bullet,” Rhett says. Link dips down to kiss it again before moving lower. Arousal is loosening the tight guard Rhett usually has on his mouth as he says, “Couldn’t believe my eyes the first time I saw you. You looked so fucking good that first time at the club, one of the hardest things I’ve ever done turning you away. And that damn skirt, I was planning on telling you to go away when I opened the door, but instead I couldn’t keep my hands off you.”

Link chuckles when his rambling trails off, kissing his way back up to Rhett’s ear and whispering, “What’d ya think of the dress tonight?”

Rhett smiles, shifting his hardness up into Link’s hip, “You looked like a damned angel.”

“All for you, Boss,” he husks low. Rhett grabs him by the hips and rolls so he’s on top again, looking hungrily down into lust-filled blue eyes. He reaches into the side table for lube and then shifts down the bed, lifting Link’s calf onto his shoulder and pushing his other knee down and out. Link strokes himself lazily as Rhett dribbles lube down his crack, spreading it with two fingers. “Love your hands,” Link admits, “Always wanted to know what they’d feel like inside me, your long fingers, shit-” The curse word is long and drawn out as Rhett presses in his middle finger, quick to crook it up and find his prostate, gently working him open. 

Kissing the inside of Link’s thigh, Rhett asks, “Am I up to your expectations, baby?”

“Fuck yes,” Link sighs as a second finger joins the first. It isn’t long before he has three fingers pumping in and out, Link pressing back for more. Rhett removes his fingers, earning a whimper, and leans up to kiss his open mouth, also reaching for a condom.

The big man shifts to his knees between Link’s legs. He crosses his ankles behind Rhett’s back, open and relaxed against the mattress, contentment showing in his smile. Rolling on the condom, Rhett slicks himself up with lube before slowly beginning to enter the man, watching his face for every moan and gasp since he couldn’t last time. 

“Fill me up so good,” Link moans once he bottoms out, pulling Rhett even closer with his legs. 

Rhett leans in and peppers his face with kisses as he starts to move, pace steady and smooth. “Love seeing how good I make you feel,” Rhett murmurs into his neck and Link moans in response. They take their time, both men used to being hurried and aggressive. Rhett treasures every sweet sound he presses from Link’s lungs. His orgasm simmers in his belly, building slowly, making his limbs tingle. Their groans mingle between them as Rhett pushes in and out, savoring every inch of Link’s tight heat that squeezes around his cock. 

At last, Link can’t take it anymore, he arches his back, greedy for more, heels digging into Rhett’s lower back, “Make me yours, Rhett.”

“Oh, fuck,” Rhett breathes, speeding up his pace to a desperate notch, mind spinning at hearing his name uttered like that. “You feel so good, Link,” he mumbles into the man’s shoulder.

“Rhett, fuck, ah! Say my name, please!” Link whines, nails digging into Rhett’s back as the man pounds into him, reaching deep. 

“Can’t get enough of you, Link. Fucking gorgeous, Link, you’re perfect,” Rhett growls, spurred on by Link’s cries. He mouths at his jaw, occasionally covering his mouth with his own to swallow down his whimpers. Their gazes lock onto each other, gasping at the intimacy and honesty that is now thick between them. 

“Rhett!” Link shouts, making a mess between them with a long moan. 

Rhett manages a few more thrusts before he’s groaning, “Fuck, Link,” and filling the condom. He kisses him softly as he pulls out, sigh leaving his lips. Rhett gets rid of the condom and cleans their chests with a warm washcloth, much to Link’s surprise. 

“You’re too good to be true,” Link murmurs into his chest once they’re cuddled up together in bed with the lights out.

“You just haven’t been treated as you deserve and I’m only just now being better about that,” Rhett says, pressing a kiss into his hair. “Did I manage to prove I care about you?” he asks in a whisper. 

He can feel Link smile against his skin, “I think so. I dunno if you’re prepared to have me as a boyfriend, though.”

Rhett pulls him closer by his waist with a chuckle, “You sure are something else, but I think I can handle it. If you don’t mind coming to meetings with me, I’d love to see the look on Gold’s or Rossi’s face.”

Link laughs, “That would be fantastic. I can help you too.”

“How?”

“I know exactly how cocky every single one of your enemies has a right to be,” Link says, hand squeezing the bigger man’s bicep as his knee pushes up farther between his legs. 

Rhett chuckles, “And how cocky should they be?”

“Gold’s the only one who’s got you beat,” Link says, pressing a kiss to his chest.

“What?”

“Women choose their dick size, Boss.” Both men dissolve into laughter.


	8. Gimme Them Coins

Chase, Alex, and Stevie are delighted to have Link around. His interaction with them ranges from flirting to good natured chatter. Rhett often finds him sitting with Chase while he does college work. He seems to favor Chase, in fact. Rhett doesn’t believe anything is going on, but he is curious, so that’s what leads him to ask about it one day when he and Link are in his office, Link’s head in his lap. “Do you like Chase?” Rhett asks, fingers smoothing through Link’s hair. 

“Yeah,” Link says, giving a little smile, “He’s nice and smart. Likes his job.”

“Why’d you tell him your name that night when I made him walk you home?” Rhett asks nonchalantly.

Link’s brow furrows in thought, “He hasn’t told you?”

“What?”

“We have a class together. That’s why he would have known my name,” Link explains.

“Oh,” Rhett says, hand pausing in Link’s hair, “Chase is in college? Shit, if I’d known he knows you personally, I wouldn’t have made him read your note.”

Link laughs, sitting up, “You made him read that? Poor Chase, I’ll have to apologize. He pro’lly thought he was gonna get fired.”

“I wouldn’t have fired him for that,” Rhett says defensively.

“He doesn’t know you like I do,” Link says with a smirk, running a finger down Rhett’s chest, “Most people think you’re just a cold hearted criminal.”

Rhett grabs his wrist and brings his hand up to kiss his knuckles, “Don’t be talking them into disrespecting me.”

Smiling, Link says, “They won’t. Stevie, Chase, and Alex have a lotta respect for you, and so do your other employees I’ve met. Though harsh, you’re a good boss.”

“What about Josh?” Rhett asks curiously, lacing his fingers with Link’s. There are already a lot of advantages to having Link as his boyfriend that he never would have thought of. And they haven’t even gotten to the fun part of taunting his enemies yet. 

“He’s gettin’ there,” Link says, kissing his cheek.

Rhett rolls his eyes, “He’s difficult, but valuable.”

“Wouldn’t mind gettin’ a piece of him, either,” Link murmurs in his ear, hot breath on his neck.

“We can talk about your involvement with other people, but my employees are off limits,” Rhett says firmly. 

Link chuckles, “I’m kiddin’, Boss, you’ve ruined me for anyone else.” He pulls back and crosses his legs under him, “Now, when do we get ta’ go to things where I can hang on your arm and be hot and make girls jealous?”

Leaning over to give him a kiss, Rhett laughs, “I actually needed to ask you about that. Are you free next Thursday evening? I have to go to an art gala and I’d love for you to be my date.” 

The grin that lights up Link’s face is impossible. “Ooh, Boss, a gala,” he practically swoons, “So high class, I don’t think I have anything to wear.”

“Then we’ll have to go shopping this afternoon,” Rhett says. The prospect of going shopping is ridiculous for a man such as Rhett McLaughlin, but the way his boyfriend’s eyes sparkle at the prospect makes it all worth it. 

Soon enough, Rhett, Link, and Chase are in a high end dress shop. It took Link forever to decide if he wanted to go with a dress or a suit, but he finally settled on the former. While they’re waiting for Link to get into the next dress, Rhett turns to Chase. “Link told me you’re in college,” Rhett says to the man.

Chase stutters at the forward statement from his boss, unsure of what to do with it, “Yes, Boss, I am.”

“How much longer do you have left?” Rhett asks.

“A year.”

“Have you taken out student loans?” Chase nods. Rhett regards him for a moment before saying, “Consider it paid off. What are you getting a degree in?”

“Accounting,” Chase answers with a confused look on his face.

Rhett nods, “I’ll have Stevie start giving you more responsibilities, make use of that degree.” Chase smiles proudly as Rhett turns away from him, attention on his boyfriend who’s stepping out in an emerald green floor length ball gown. 

He puts on an exaggerated pout, cupping the chest of the dress and looking at Rhett in the mirror, “I can’t fill it out.”

Laughing, Rhett says, “What a shame. Play to your strengths, baby, I wanna see that ass.”

Link twirls around, fluffing the skirts, and winks at him, “Then I think you’ll like what Gloria has for me next.”

Their attendant, an older black woman named Gloria, watches on with a smile. “He’ll only like it if you don’t have a budget, honey,” she says, having been a little exasperated that the boss wouldn’t give her a number. 

Link glances back at himself in the mirror, taking in his image with an unreadable expression. He’s been overly giddy about the whole thing until now, meeting Rhett’s eyes in the mirror with some anxiety. Rhett stands and holds out a hand to help him step off the platform in front of the mirror, sliding an arm around his waist and leaning down to whisper in his ear, “You’re never going to have a budget again, baby, get whatever the hell you want.”

Some of the worry eases off his face and he leans up for a chaste kiss before he walks back to the dressing room. 

Link was not wrong in thinking Rhett would love the next pick. The first thing he notices is that it matches his eyes exactly. It’s an off the shoulder mermaid cut dress that’s tight in all the right places, showing off Link’s sharp collar bones and slim waist. Gloria has it clipped to take out the extra space in the chest area and it looks perfect. “Whether that’s the one you want to wear to the gala or not, I’m buying it for you,” Rhett says after all four people in the room have examined the dress. 

Smoothing his hands down the front, Link turns to look at it from more angles. He runs a hand through his hair, taking himself in. His smile is bigger while wearing this dress than it has been for any of the others. “You want it, baby?” Rhett asks, eyes on Link’s face.

Link shyly looks at him through the mirror. “Yeah,” he breathes, turning to look at his side profile and running a hand over his hip and ass. 

“Okay. This can be fitted by Thursday, correct?” Rhett asks Gloria. 

“Yes, sir,” Gloria says, stepping up to tug at the fabric bunched in clips at Link’s back, “We will have to charge a rushing fee, though.”

“No problem,” Rhett says, standing as Link steps down from the platform again, dazed look in his eyes. The mob boss steps up, smoothing his hands over his boyfriend’s hips and searching his face with concern. “You okay?” he asks quietly. Link nods and then slips away to get changed. 

The smaller man is silent as they leave and get in the car and Rhett doesn't say anything until the divider between the back and front seats is shut. “Was that okay, Link? Are you happy?”

Link turns from looking out the window to give him a small smile. “Yeah, I’m happy, Rhett. Thank you, that dress is amazing,” he says. Rhett waits for him to say more, running his thumb over Link’s knuckles where their hands are intertwined. “I’ve loved being your boyfriend so far, these past few weeks it’s almost like you have a normal job. I guess I just never thought it through that it was gonna be like this too. Don’t get me wrong,” he rushes to say when he sees the uncertain look on Rhett’s face, “I’m excited for this dress and the gala, I just haven’t processed it yet. I was raised by a single mom. I’ve lived in a world of faux luxury ever since I became a hooker. I’ve been hired for dates where they guy dropped tons of money on dinner to impress someone and then took me back to a crummy motel. I’ve never owned clothing made of anything as expensive as what you bought me today. All my clothes are cheap shit made to look expensive. I’m just overwhelmed ‘cause I’m realizing this is my life now, long as you’ll have me.”

Rhett lifts their hands to brush the back of his with a kiss. “I’m pretty careful with what I have, but what’s the use in doing what I do if you can’t spoil your boyfriend a little,” Rhett says with a wink, “Been a long time since I’ve had the opportunity.” 

“I’m happy to be your opportunity,” Link says, scooting closer for a heated kiss.


	9. Blood Red Jam

Rhett McLaughlin and his boyfriend stand before the attraction of the night in the art museum. Link examines the piece in front of him, champagne in his hand. Rhett examines his boyfriend, incapable of taking his eyes off of him in that dress, hand fitting perfectly over the expensive fabric at his waist. Rhett isn’t the only one whose eyes are drawn to Link. The man invites all kinds of attention, not only because of his non-conforming fashion choices, but also because he looks damn good. 

“Why’re we here?” Link asks like he’s suddenly aware that it’s strange for Rhett to be at something like this. 

Rhett leaves a kiss below his ear because he can’t resist before whispering, “That painting is a fake.”

“Mm,” Link hums, taking a sip of his drink, “And I’m assuming it’s your fault it’s here.”

“Correct,” Rhett says, arm tightening around Link as a man steps over to engage in conversation. Link speaks to the stuffy rich people like he was born into it. Rhett can practically feel his confidence building throughout the night and it’s making him irresistible. Several drinks in and unable to keep their hands off each other, the men finally step outside to get in the car. 

Link’s hand is on the door handle when the gunshots ring out. Rhett’s first thought is that it's the police, but he turns to look at the men as he shoves Link into the car and recognizes one as an employee of Rossi. He doesn’t have time to see how many there are before he’s slamming the door shut behind himself. He’s pulling out his gun and rolling down the window as Link quickly and methodically runs his hands around the interior of the car, finding the hidden compartment holding weapons with ease. Rhett doesn’t have time to process that as he leans out the window to shoot, hearing Link do the same on the other side as their driver speeds off. Unfortunately, the ambushers were prepared and a car chases after them, passenger returning fire.

It’s several minutes of wild car chase and gunshots before Rhett recoils, grunting in pain. Link notices immediately, clicking on the safety and dropping his gun on the floorboard, grabbing Rhett’s arm. The tall man is gripping his bicep tightly, blood already seeping through his fingers. Link wraps his hands around his arm too, squeezing his eyes shut and muttering, “Oh, shit.” Rhett nearly laughs at the situation, Link in his gorgeous dress, blood on his hands as they’re thrown around the back of the car. “ ‘S gonna be okay,” Link tells him, opening his eyes and looking determinedly at Rhett’s face.

He draws in a deep breath and nods, trying to stay conscious through the pain. “How’d you find the guns so fast?” he asks, groan slipping out as they’re jostled particularly harshly. 

Link laughs, “I was in the car when you fired on Caputo, actually. Decided I should learn how ta’ fend for myself. Flirted my way into learnin’ where the gun compartment was in every car I’ve been in that was likely to have one since then.”

“Just when I thought I couldn’t like you any more,” Rhett says, leaning his head back and looking at Link through drooping lids.

“Gotta stay awake, Boss. I might have figured out the hidden compartments, but I don’t know shit about first aid,” Link says, scooting closer, still not letting himself look down at their hands wrapped around Rhett’s arm.

Rhett turns to glance behind them, the pace of the car now slowed to normal, “We’re almost there. Alex will fix me up. You have a problem with blood?” Link nods. “You’re doing great, baby. When I get out, don’t look at your hands. Let Chase help you clean up.” He nods again.

Stevie and Alex get Rhett quickly out of the car and inside, immediately taking him into his office and laying him down on the couch. Alex helps him out of his suit jacket and shirt before he starts narrating calmly to Rhett. “Gonna get this bullet out first, Boss. Should only be a couple stitches after that and you’ll be good.”

Looking up, Rhett struggles to focus his gaze on Stevie, “Make sure Link is okay.” He grabs his shirt from where it was draped over the back of the couch and stuffs some of the fabric in his mouth to bite down on just in time for him to let out his first scream of pain as Alex digs into his arm. He passes out part way through and wakes back up as Alex is finishing the last stitch. Link’s hands are running soothingly through his hair, not stopping until Alex has wrapped the wound and left the room, leaving the two men alone. 

Reaching up with his good arm, Rhett grabs Link’s wrist and brings his hand to his mouth for a kiss, placing Link’s palm on his cheek and running his thumb over the back of his hand. “How you feelin’?” Link asks quietly.

“Good, it’s mostly numb,” Rhett says, sitting up slowly. For a moment, he’s sorting through everything he needs to do after what’s happened, but ultimately decides he trusts Stevie to take care of it. His eyes rake over Link who’s still in the stunning blue dress. “Let’s go home,” he suggests, taking his time standing up. 

Link dutifully makes sure Rhett’s comfortable before he finally starts to take care of himself. “You looked so fucking good tonight, baby,” Rhett says as he watches Link take one last look at himself in the bedroom mirror. 

He throws Rhett a whink over his shoulder, smoothing his hands down his body, “People talk about being eye candy like it’s a bad thing, but I enjoyed it.”

Rhett laughs, “I think that has to do with consent and sexualization, but I’m glad you had a good time. You make me look better just by being with you.” 

“I have to admit, I like bein’ looked at,” Link says with a smirk, heading for the bathroom.

“Don’t hide from me when you’re taking it off,” Rhett says, grinning when Link spins back around, “Not even getting shot can keep me from being aroused at you in that dress. Want to see what it’s been hiding from me all night.”

Slowly, Link peels himself out of the dress, revealing his perfect body and his lack of underwear. “Come here,” Rhett growls playfully, patting his lap. Link carefully lays the fabric out over the dresser before doing as asked and straddling Rhett with a soft kiss to his lips. Rhett is already half hard in his sweatpants, glad he went without a shirt.

Gently, reverently, Rhett rubs at the red marks the dress left, occasionally leaning up to kiss Link’s skin, drawing soft sighs from his boyfriend. It’s lazy and slow, long moments passing until Link is shifting his hips uncomfortably. “I’m sorry I can’t help you much tonight, but I’m still all yours,” Rhett murmurs against his lips, “Want to open yourself up for me, baby? So you can ride me?” 

Link nods eagerly, sliding off Rhett’s lap and reaching for the bedside table. He spreads his legs so Rhett can see, biting his lip and making eye contact before slipping his first finger in, moaning at his own touch. Rhett sighs as he watches, hand sliding up and down his boyfriend’s thigh, the whimpers and moans that slip from Link’s lips going straight to his cock. “You’re so good for me,” Rhett whispers, eyes glued to where Link’s hole stretches around three fingers. 

Link smirks, small gasp pushed from his throat as he takes his fingers out, “Only ‘cause I feel bad for you tonight, Boss.”

“Is that so?” Rhett asks as he crawls back over to straddle him.

Tugging his sweatpants down, Link gives him a few leisurely strokes, “Shoulda teased you a little more in that gorgeous dress ya bought me.” He leans in to whisper in his ear, “Coulda had almost anyone in the room tonight, the way some of those men were looking at me when you had your back turned…”

Rhett growls low in his throat, sound taken by a moan as Link sinks down onto him. He grips his hip with his good hand, head falling back as Link starts to move at a slow grinding pace. “Shouldn’t ‘a let me on top, Boss, I get pretty cocky like this,” Link says, sentence punctuated by a moan as he finds the right angle.

Chucking, Rhett says, “I was counting on it.” The room is filled with breathy sighs and quiet moans as Link takes his time, torturing his lover as he fucks himself on his dick. "You're perfect, Link," Rhett mumbles, looking up into the man's eyes, "So fucking gorgeous, I don't deserve you."

Link smiles lazily at him, pupils blown wide and hair a mess. He caresses Rhett's cheek and then presses their lips together, savoring it. "I think we deserve each other," he says, bracing his hands on Rhett's shoulders as he picks up the pace, nearing his release. Rhett's eyes are glued to his face as he watches his boyfriend float in pleasure. He reaches down to stroke him, touch teasingly light. "Fuck, Boss," Link breathes, eyes fluttering open to meet his gaze, sharp with blue lust. "Feels so good," he mumbles, head dropping down to rest his forehead against Rhett's.

"You take my dick so well, baby, not gonna last much longer," Rhett says with a groan, shifting his hips up into Link. He whimpers, grinding down deeper until Rhett's hand shifts back to his waist and grips hard, "Oh, fuck, baby." 

Link gasps as Rhett fills him up, hips never slowing. The bigger man relaxes under him, reaching for his cock again. Leaning back, Link braces his hands on Rhett's thighs, head thrown back and mouth open as he moves up and down to get himself there before Rhett can't do it anymore. "Ah, Rhett!" Link moans as his release leaks over Rhett's fist. The big man gives him a few more strokes before he's easing off and settling back in his lap, disregarding the mess for the moment. Link gently takes Rhett's hand in his, sensually sucking his cum off the boss's fingers, never losing eye contact. 

Rhett chuckles and hugs him close with his good arm once his hand is clean, pressing a kiss into Link's hair. "Too sexy for your own damn good, baby," he mutters, lifting his chin for a kiss. 

Laughing, Link returns the kiss happily before climbing off to clean them up. Soon enough, the lights are out and he's wrapped around Rhett in bed, sighing against his neck. "Glad nothin’ worse happened tonight," Link says, hand stroking over Rhett's forearm.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt," Rhett replies, fingers tracing senseless shapes into Link's skin.

"I knew what I was signing up for," Link says with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to Rhett's chest. 

"I'll keep you safe," Rhett says, pulling him closer.

"I know you will, Boss."


	10. I'm Crazy, Baby

Because of the painkillers Rhett took last night, he wakes up much later than usual and Link isn’t by his side. He hears voices in the kitchen, so he quickly refreshes himself and heads that way. He comes upon Link standing at the counter wearing only one of Rhett’s big t-shirts and underwear, leaning on the granite talking to Alex. The blonde man wears a stupified smile, completely enraptured by Link’s charms and giggling breathlessly. “Leave him alone,” Rhett grumbles in the smaller man’s ear as he wraps his arms around him from behind, careful of his injury. 

“Didn’t do nothin’,” Link says innocently, wiggling his butt back into Rhett’s crotch. 

The taller man nips at his ear before going to heat up some water for tea. “What do you need, Alex?” Rhett asks once the tea bag is in his mug. 

“Need to check your dressing, Boss. Also, Stevie needs you today. She did some clean up last night, but she needs you to make the decisions. I, for one, would like to pull a trigger on those bastards,” Alex says.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Rhett murmurs, sliding up next to Link and slipping a hand under the t-shirt to grab a handful of ass. 

Link’s grin widens, causing Alex’s gaze to flit between the two men across from him. After a second, he looks away and says, “Whenever you’re ready, Boss.”

It isn’t long before Alex has re-dressed the wound and he and Rhett have headed out. The bodyguard is silent where he would usually be talkative. “I’ll only ever be mad if you try something, Alex. I know my boyfriend is sexy and a flirt,” Rhett says, side eyeing him. 

Alex clears his throat and adjusts his jacket, “I would never try anything, Boss.”

“I know that, or else I wouldn’t trust you as much as I do,” Rhett says dismissively, getting out of the car. They head into the back corner of a restaurant where they will be meeting Rossi. Rhett plans to snuff this out at last.

The large man squeezes into the booth across, scowl on his face where his obnoxious grin would usually be. He starts to wave for a waiter, but Rhett interrupts, “No need, we won’t be here long.” 

Rossi huffs and fixes Rhett with his attention, “Where’s your whore? Throw him away after last night’s show and tell?”

“You’re out of business, Rossi. You’ve been losing profits for months. I’m taking over your territory, all your businesses have taken better deals with me. I can’t say it was a pleasure working with you.” 

The man sputters as Rhett stands. His bodyguard pulls a gun, but Alex has him on the ground and the gun out of his hand in no time. Looking up at his boss, Alex asks for permission with a look and Rhett nods. Rossi still doesn’t say anything as his bodyguard is dragged out the back door and Rhett motions for the restaurant owner. He slips her cash as a gunshot rings from the alley out back. People watch him leave out of the corners of their eyes and he meets Alex around front. 

Rhett spends the rest of the day settling issues and ignoring his aching arm. He’s wondering if Link will be at his apartment when he gets home or if he decided to go back to his own place tonight when Stevie sticks her head in the door, exasperation apparent on her face. “Your boyfriend has gotten himself into jail for real this time, Boss.”

Running a hand over his face, Rhett sighs, “Get him out and send him straight to me.” He spends the next hour mulling over the situation, trying to decide if he should be angry or not. There’s no telling what Link had done. He’d heard some of his stories, Link isn’t a stranger to being arrested, but Rhett needs to make it clear he can’t be getting in trouble and expecting him to get him out every time. 

“There’s a girl out there for you, Stevie, you just need to spice up your wardrobe a little,” Rhett hears as the door finally opens and Link stumbles in. He catches a glimpse of Stevie rolling her eyes before it’s shut again. Nearly forgetting the reason he was irritated, Rhett takes in Link’s outfit: fishnets and black booty shorts with a shimmering gold top. He’s not even going to ask where the gaudy golden crown on his head came from. The thing that most takes his breath away is ruby red lips and glittering gold eyeshadow that is suddenly very close to his face as Link takes a seat in his lap. “Why’re you upset, Boss?” Link mumbles as he kisses away the frown lines on his forehead, “Doesn’t look good on you. And you need ta let this gorgeous hair down every once in a while too, save you some headaches.”

“I can’t be bailing you out all the time, baby,” Rhett says, sighing as Link tucks a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

Link leans back and regards him with comically wide eyes and pouty lips, “That’s why I only go clubbin’ every once in a while, Boss. I always end up gettin’ in trouble.”

“You coming home with me tonight?” Rhett asks after several moments of silence.

Grinning, Link says, “Long as I can shower.”

Groggy from the long day and painkillers, Rhett quickly settles into bed after dinner, not even scrolling on his phone. He lazily gazes through the bathroom door that Link conveniently left open, watching his boyfriend shower. He isn’t putting on an intentional show like he sometimes does, but Rhett isn’t complaining about the sight of water and soap sliding down the sharp angles and soft plains of his body, head tilted back and eyes closed serenely against the spray. 

Rhett doesn’t often allow himself to sink into emotional musings, but maybe it's the steam coming from the bathroom, the soft sound of the water, or his brain that’s hazy with exhaustion that leads him down a path of thought. He’s only known Link for a few months now, but he can’t imagine living without him. Being in the mafia dramatically decreases your life expectancy; Rhett has no retirement plan. It isn’t so much that time is running out, more that time is precious and he didn’t have anyone he loved to spend it with until he found Link. The man is optimistic and beautiful and crazy and he lives life to the fullest with what he has, the opposite of how Rhett approaches life. He needs Link more than he ever would have thought and he can’t bear the idea of losing him. Rhett has that thought in mind when Link comes to bed stark naked, grinning sleepily and prepared to snuggle into Rhett’s side. 

“Want to take a trip to Vegas with me, baby?” Rhett asks, smoothing a hand over Link’s back. 

The smaller man instantly jerks back to look into his eyes in the dark, “Yes.”

Chucking, Rhett gives him a kiss, “You can go shopping tomorrow to pick out some outfits. It’s been a while since I’ve been out there.”

“I almost moved there,” Link says, settling back in with soft kisses to Rhett’s neck, “Glad I chose New York instead.”

“Me too,” Rhett says, smiling into the dark.


	11. One True Love

If Rhett had known how excited Link would be to go somewhere with him, he would have taken him on a trip a long time ago. His man’s excitement rubs off on him, so he’s going about his work today with less of a scowl than usual. They’ll be flying out tonight, so he has to have everything wrapped up. Late in the afternoon, Stevie enters. For once, she looks like she’s sorry for whatever she has to say. “We have a situation, Boss.”

Rhett’s scowl is present as they drive toward a small shop that’s been under his jurisdiction for years. Rossi is trying to get cute and capture it or some shit, so Rhett has to head there to protect dear, sweet Maria, the shop owner. He should have killed Rossi at their last meeting, but he’d thought having his bodyguard killed would be enough. Apparently not. 

What remains of those loyal to Rossi surround the little shop. Passers by on the street are steering well clear. People in this part of the city are used to mob disputes. All they have to do is take care of it before the police show up. With Chase and Alex on either side of him, they enter the building to try and talk some sense into Rossi. From his left, a man lunges at Alex, screaming “You murdered my brother!” All hell breaks loose. One guy manages to land a punch to Rhett’s jaw, but he’s put out of commission real quick. Chase reaches Maria at the same time that Rhett reaches Rossi. The woman is smuggled to safety as Rhett pulls his gun and points it right between his enemy’s eyes, yelling, “Stop!” Everyone in the room freezes, Rossi’s men holding up their guns. “The man Alex killed was not loyal to you, you would have killed him if I hadn’t,” Rhett says through clenched teeth. “You have a daughter, don’t you?” Rhett growls.

“Yes,” Rossi confirms, eyes wide and flitting around the room. 

Rhett’s hand is steady and his eyes do not leave Rossi’s. “She is why I did not kill you, but you leave me no choice. She will be taken care of.” His finger flinches on the trigger when a phone rings, snapping the tension in the room. Everyone looks around slowly. Alex, with his nose dripping blood, even checks his pockets. 

With a sigh, Rhett answers his phone, “Hello?”

“Hey, Boss,” Link says excitedly. Rhett almost cracks a smile at the way he says it. If anyone is really the boss in this relationship, it’s Link. There’s an unspoken understanding between them that Rhett would do anything for that man. 

“Hi, baby.”

“Are you still comin’ home before we leave or do I need ta meet you at the airport? I could pro’lly flirt my way into keepin’ the plane on the ground ‘till you get there,” he offers.

Rhett pulls the phone away from his ear to check the time, also glancing around the room at all the listening parties. “I’d better meet you at the airport, baby, sorry for being late.”

“ ‘S long as love’s bein’ made to me with Vegas lights out the window by the end of the night, we’re good.”

Rhett laughs, “Mhm, that’s a non-negotiable, baby. See you in a few minutes.” He disconnects the call and pulls the trigger of his gun. Several other shots ring out after that and most of Rossi’s men hit the floor. He hands his gun to Stevie, saying, “Take care of this and don’t bother me until I’m back.” She nods, small smirk on her face. 

Link spots Rhett walking towards him down the terminal and stands, eyes roving over his boyfriend, from half unbuttoned shirt to a couple drops of blood encrusted in his beard. There’s a bruise blooming over his cheek and strands of hair are falling from his bun. Link grins. "Hon', you never looked so beautiful as you do now, my man," he murmurs, hooking a couple of fingers into Rhett’s belt to pull him close enough for a kiss. 

Threading his fingers with Link’s, Rhett says, “Stevie isn’t supposed to let anyone call me while we’re gone and if my phone rings once I’m flushing it down the toilet.” Link throws his head back and laughs that beautiful laugh like Rhett hoped he would as they board the plane. They have plenty of room in first class, but Link still finds a way to fall asleep on the taller man’s shoulder. 

Just as Link hoped, it isn’t long before they’re in a nice hotel room overlooking Vegas. He immediately throws open the balcony doors, excitedly chattering a mile a minute. Rhett silently watches his slender form lean on the balcony railing, giggling into the night, and the big man smiles. He makes a decision as he walks up behind him and wraps his arms around him, kissing down his neck. “The jacuzzi has great reviews.”

Link turns around in his arms and pecks his lips, grin on his face when he pulls back. “Perfect, Boss. Need to help you relax so you ain’t too sore to fuck me through the mattress later.” Rhett laughs as the smaller man pulls him by the hand into the bathroom. 

“You’re insatiable,” Rhett sighs as he slides his hands under Link’s shirt and pulls it over his head. 

He winks, “You knew what you were gettin’ into.” Rhett allows shaky hands to gently rid him of his clothes, easily melting into Link’s care. They step into the warm bath that miraculously manages to fit Rhett’s height and Link’s hands are instantly in his hair, lathering up some nice smelling shampoo. Rhett leans forward and rests his head on Link’s chest as his boyfriend washes his hair, marveling at the fact that he managed to score this amazing man. He works some knots out of Rhett’s shoulders before sitting back and washing his own hair, bright blue eyes fixed on Rhett’s relaxed, lidded ones. 

Rhett pulls him back into his lap by his hips, smoothing his hands up his sides. After ridding his hands of soap in the water, Link lifts gentle fingers to Rhett’s face, brushing over the bruise. “They don’t usually get to you this bad, Rhett,” Link whispers, fingers drifting down his cheek and through his beard. 

“Had to protect someone,” he responds, hands moving back to squeeze Link’s ass. The smaller man jumps a little and giggles, leaning in for a kiss. Their mouths move together slowly, methodically, sweetly even, tongues languidly tasting each other. Rhett smoothly strokes him to hardness before bringing their pelvises together and offering some friction. Link gasps into his mouth at the feeling, head dropping down to his shoulder. Slipping a finger back to Link’s hole, he finds it slicker than the water should warrant and makes a noise of confused interest. 

Laughing into his neck, Link says, “Prepared a little, didn’t wanna waste any time.” 

“Well, fuck,” Rhett breathes as he slips his first finger all the way in. He opens him up, drawing gorgeous sounds from Link’s throat as he does that make him that much more aroused. 

Getting impatient, Link takes matters into his own hands and sits up, wrapping his fingers around the base of Rhett’s dick and shifting forward. The only sound Rhett can muster as he sinks down is a sigh. The arousal has all his muscles tense, but internally he’s finally letting go of the hectic day. “You always feel so perfect,” he mumbles, looking up with bleary eyes, big hands squeezing his lover’s waist. 

“So do you,” Link says, followed by a moan as he slowly starts to move, careful not to get too wild as the water laps at the sides of the tub. Due to that restriction, they fuck slowly, orgasms building hot and gradual in small gasps and low moans of each other’s names. One hand around Link’s cock and the other around the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss, Rhett pumps him to completion, swallowing down his whimpers and his breathy, “Rhett!”

“Fuck, Link,” Rhett says, thrusting up a couple more times before filling his boyfriend. They get out and dry off mostly in silence, hands all over each other’s skin. When Link pulls the towel off Rhett’s head that he was using to dry his hair, they pause for just a moment and smile at each other. “I love you,” Rhett says, words tumbling out of his mouth against his will, but the way Link’s eyes light up makes him glad he can’t take it back. 

“I love you too,” Link breathes, rolling up onto his toes for a chaste kiss before reaching for a bathrobe. 

They sit out on the balcony in only their robes, sipping wine and talking quietly, hands intertwined. The conversation lulls for a moment and Rossi’s face flashes through Rhett’s mind, reminding him of his earlier internal decision. “Hey, Link?” he says.

“Hm?” He leans toward him a little more, but he doesn’t look at him yet. 

“I don’t expect to reach an average life expectancy because of what I do,” he starts, stopping up short as he tries to figure out how he wants to say this.

Link squeezes his hand, “Pro’lly be foolish if you did.”

“Well, because of that, I want to spend as much time as possible with the few people who make me happy; though I know I can be addicted to my work.” Silently, Link smiles at him in the low light coming from the window behind them. “I understand if this isn’t what you want from me, but would you ever marry me, Link?”

He doesn’t hesitate, “I’d marry you tonight if you asked, Rhett. I’ll love you forever ‘cause you’re my one true love.” Rhett sets down his glass and pats his lap, inviting Link over. 

They share a sweet kiss before Rhett says, “Will you marry me tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

They go home with matching rings on their fingers. There is no announcement or celebration. Stevie, Chase, and Alex are the only ones close enough to the couple to notice that Link never calls him ‘Boss’ again. He prefers to call the mob boss his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr @harper44


End file.
